Lie
by Thirteenth-Clover
Summary: She's lieing - He knows it, He wish he didn't. He wishes everything would just go back to normal - to the way everything was. But it wont, He knows it wont. It never will. She's cheating and he's completely in love with her. Roxiri


Title: Lie

Summary: She's lieing - He knows it, He wish he didn't. He wishes everything would just go back to normal - to the way everything was. But it wont, He knows it wont. It never will. She's cheating and he's completely in love with her. What's he supposed to do? Hows he supposed to react? Whats he supposed to do without her[Roxiri Drabble.

I fell asleep by the phone

It's 2'O clock in the morning and I'm waiting up _alone_

I remember the first night. It was cold out. The weather has been crappy for the past few days - I, maybe, no - I was convinced it was because the way I felt about everything. It was the most depressing thing to ever think. But thats what happens when you wait up almost all night. Been busy all the. You know what? I hate the color sliver. Thats the color of my phone. It's almost 3 and she hasn't called.

I think I'm over re-acting on everything. And I think I'm over my head about this whole situation. I trust her. I really do. A story from your friend isn't always true. I groaned and got up. But something caught my eye. A piece of paper sticking out from one of her bags.

Tell me where have you _been?_

I found a _note_ with another **name** on it

She came early that morning. She had huge bags under her blue orbs and her shimmering red hair was knotted. It was slick and shiny anymore. She grinned her goofy grin. She obviously had a few tonight. But she wasn't completely drunk. I sat up and walked towards her. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I can smell her. She doesn't smell like her rosy self. She smells like smoke and beer.

Kairi - was her name. She said she was going out tonight. Out with her girlfriends. She placed a kiss on my lips and they were cold. But - eventually - I kissed her back.

'Roxas,' She mumbled. Getting into the moment. I didn't bother to answer. I just wanted her tonight - for some reason - I thought she was gone. I needed her. I wanted her. Like Ive never had her before. 'I need to freshen up first.' She giggles. 'I smell.' She grinned and let go. She started to walk away. And I watched her figure move elegantly.

You blow a **kiss**, But it _just don't feel _the same

Cause I can feel you're **gone**

_I can't _bite my tongue forever

While you **try** to _play it cool_

'Me and Namine went over to The 14th Cavern down on Pine. It was packed!' She said with a smile. I watched her talk. She sat there wrapped in a soft and thin Sheet. It wrapped her lovely shape. It gave me goosebumps. I felt like a high school kid again. 'The music was loud and everything was jumping.' She laughed.

'So you had fun?' I asked with a shiver down my back. I shouldn't have asked that. Please, Please, Don't answer. My mind begged. She smiled and nodded.

'Yes!' She said with a brilliant smile. I cringed and smiled back. And she continued on with her wild stories. I listened and laughed every time she did. We finally went to bed around 7 am. I was dead tired and so was she. I fell asleep holding her. Her small frame.

**You can't hide **behind your _stories_

But don't take me for a fool

That afternoon she went home to her apartment. It was quiet in my apartment. My huge condo. It was on the seventeenth floor. I looked at our picture. We look so happy. Everything looked so normal.

You can tell me that there's nobody else

I can feel it

I closed my eyes tightly. I didn't know what to do anymore. Dammit! Her voice echoed in my head before she left. _'I'm going to go home, Roxas. Have a nice long bath alone.'_

You _can tell_ me your home by yourself

But **I can** see it

You can look **into my eyes **and_ pretend _all you want

But I know

_'Roxas!'_

**Your love **is just a lie

_'Roxas...'_

Lie

_'I love you too.'_

It's nothing but a **lie**

_'I'll love you forever and ever, Babe.'_

Lie

A few weeks have passed since then. She's changed. She won't smile the same - laugh the same - look at me the same. She won't even touch me the same. I miss her. My blue eyes are concentrated on everything that concerns her. I wish she would see that. Understand that I would forgive her. Understand that she made a mistake. Anything to have her back and keep her. Just so I can hold her again.

'Roxas, we should go to a movie.' She says one afternoon. I look at her with surprise. It's not like her to randomly go on a date. I listened for more words and she smiled. 'We should...' She pondered on it. Sounding like she wasn't sure. Odd. 'Yeah!' She seemed to answer her own thoughts. 'Tonight? Wanna?'

You look so **innocent**

But the _guilt _in your eyes gives you away

She looked at me with that smile and layed her head on my lap. Her red hair spreading into a million of pieces. I looked down at her and played with her hair. As it tickled in between my fingers. And smiled with her. I cherish moments like these. When I know she's with me. I leaned down and kissed her.

Only I felt her back away and refuse to kiss me. But I still kissed her pink lips. And smiled, 'It's a date.' She suddenly had the look of surprise on her face. But it was hardly unnoticeable. But being her boyfriend - I noticed it.

_Yeah_, you know what I mean

How does_ it feel when _you **kiss**?

When you know that I **trust** you?

I hated that look. Only then I knew it. Only then I knew she was cheating on me. I looked down at her more strongly and I felt her stiffen. The aura around us has changed and it became foggy and dim. I felt angered and deranged. Stressed. I layed back my head and groaned. She got up and watched with an unusual look on her face. It was guilt. She chuckled nervously.

'I'll meet you then,' She said softly. 'At nine.'

I watched her get up and walk away. She quickly put on her shoes and threw on her coat. Waved and smiled.

_Do you think of me_ when he** fucks **you?

Could you be more _obscene?_

We didn't go to the movies that night. Instead she came back over. After an hour of silence. She came back with tears streamed down her face. Her eyes were red and puffy. I suddenly felt broken and betrayed. Embarrassed and angered. My feelings twisted up in my gut. Strangling the butterflies I once felt for her. Trapping them inside. I watched her sob and sob. Standing at my door way. Never did I think I would see her like this.

And the first breath of words she would have to say were, 'I'm so sorry...'. It was in a small tiny voice. A cracked and choked voice. I didn't know what to think. Or say. I only watched. 'I'm sorry, Roxas. I really am! I swear it! But...But...I don't know what to do anymore!' She sobbed harder. 'It was an accident!'

_So_, Don't try and say **Sorry**

or **try **and make_ it right_

Don't waste your **breath** because _its to late_

'It's okay,' I whispered. She looked up with those huge eyes of hers. Tears trapped in them. And glued to her face. I couldn't stand to see her like that. I grabbed her hand and hugged. I heard her gasp and I started to shake. My body began to feel like. It started to tremble like a earthquake. My throat became dry and sore. Something was stuck in there. I wish I could forgive her.

'Roxas...Don't...I love you!' She cried and buried her head in my chest. It was beginning to soak through my shirt. I closed my eyes tightly. I thought I would be able to forgive. But when it comes down to it. You complete trust for the person is completely gone. Just like that. 'I love you, I love you. It's you I love! Roxas!'

**Lie**

_Lie_

Lie

'You love him. Not me.' I placed my hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her back. Keeping my hands on her shoulders, I smiled with my eyes closed. Keeping my tears back. I was letting go of the girl I loved. The girl I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. 'When you kiss me, who do you kiss? When you laugh, who's jokes are you listening too? When you smile, who do you hope sees that smile?' I tried asking with a strong voice. But it came out croaky and shaky.

'Roxas, I love you! Believe me!' She cried. I've never seen a girl or any person cry so much. I knew her too well. I knew she didn't love me. Not the same. Not anymore

_Lie_

**Lie**

Lie

'Who?' I asked again.

She closed her eyes. She sobbed more and placed her hands one in one. Placing them in front of her. She was shaking just as much as me. '...I'm so sorry.' She said again. Thats how I knew. Thats how I knew she loved him. When she continued to say 'Sorry'. I nodded and let go of her shoulders. She looked up at me. Would this be the last time I would see her? I only wondered.

'...Kairi,' I said one last time. She looked taken back. And watched my mouth for more words. She was basically on her toes. 'I...can live without you.' I started. 'But I don't want to.' The tears were behind my eye lids. I couldn't stop them anymore. 'If...I have to though- I will...' And they came.

She watched me and cried more then ever. 'Roxas...Thank...you' She said in between sobs. 'I loved you too, I swear I did.' She smiled upon me and slowly turned around. I watched her. But she quickly turned around and kissed my lips. I wasn't expecting that. But she quickly kissed them and for that single second, I thought she was mine again...

**End.**

A-EN: I was bored and wanted to this little Drabble. Being Cheated on is a difficult time for any women or man. Girl or Guy. It doesn't just go on way. It effects who ever you hurt. These lyrics belong to Simple Plans new song 'Your love is a Lie.' I was inspired by that song and my own account. Characters belong to square. I own nothing - Expect the randomness of my mind - That I own.

Thank you. Please Review.


End file.
